


Unlikely Team Up

by wonderminterplus



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: Beffica and Cromdo team up when one of Filbo's bean bag dolls get lost.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Unlikely Team Up

Of all places to see Beffica, Cromdo had not thought that the bushes was one of them. The bushes in town were not exactly a hang out spot. Unless one of was up to something.

And the way Beffica was mumbling to herself and seeming to be searching for something told Cromdo that something was indeed up.

"And what are you doing exactly?" Cromdo asked.

Beffica yelped from the bushes and thrashed a bit trying to position herself so that her head was sticking out the top of the bushes. She did not look happy. It could had been because it was Cromdo talking to her or she was caught in the act of something.

Or most likely both.

Either way, Cromdo knew that expression. It was the guilty look one had when being caught in something that they should not be doing. He had that expression on his own face time to time. So he knew it well.

To see it Beffica's face now was a signal that something very interesting was going on. And possibly something Cromdo could feel smug about knowing.

"What? Up to something? Me? As if." Beffica said, trying to act like her normal self. "I'm... just hunting some Bugsnax. Yup, that's it. Nothing else."

"That's bull and you know it, Beffica." Cromdo said. 

Beffica groaned. 

"Fine, you got me. I am up to something. Promise you'll keep this a secret?" Beffica asked.

Cromdo let out a short laugh.

"Secret? You, the queen of gossip asking to keep something secret?" Cromdo said.

"Cromdo, I'm serious!" Beffica snapped.

"So am I. Why would I possibly keep your secrets when you don't keep anyone else? Especially mine." Cromdo said.

"Seriously? You were looting! I had every right to tell everyone the truth about that." Beffica snapped.

Cromdo snorted at that harsh but true statement. He turned to just leave.

"Please! Just... please." Beffica said in a small voice.

Cromdo was not one normally for a sob story. But something about sort of scared voice from someone like Beffica that made Cromdo feel pity and stop in his tracks.

Ugh, of all the times to have a heart. Cromdo sighed.

"Okay, what happened exactly?" Cromdo asked, his voice less hostile.

He wasn't exactly one hundred percent on the side of not tattling on Beffica but he supposed he could at least hear the situation before deciding.

Beffica hesitated a few seconds. But eventually she exited the bushes and the truth came out.

"I lost Filbo's favorite beanbag doll." Beffica said.

Cromdo blinked and shook his head a bit.

"You what?" Cromdo cried.

"Shh!" Beffica said. "Secret remember?"

Cromdo spoke again, in a lower voice this time.

"Why did you even have one of Filbo's bean bag dolls?" Cromdo asked.

Beffica sighed, letting the words rush out.

"Because I was in his hut and while I was trying to move aside some of the dolls to search around the area I heard Filbo coming back. So I climbed out through the window and ran. Some how in all of that I lost the doll." Beffica explained.

That was not exactly what Cromdo expected to hear. 

"What were you doing in Filbo's hut?" Cromdo asked.

"I was just.. looking for something, The reasons why exactly aren't important. Point is that I lost the doll and now I have to find it." Beffica said.

"To cover up someone was in there I'm sure." Cromdo commented.

Beffica glared.

"No! Because I feel guilty." Beffica said. "I don't exactly like Filbo a lot but I didn't want to lose his favorite thing. That's just cruel." Beffica admitted.

Cromdo nodded.

"I see." he said. "Well, good luck with that then."

Before Comdo could leave Beffica spoke.

"Don't go yet." Beffica said.

Cromdo had a idea of what Beffica was about to say. 

"Oh? What do you have to say?" Cromdo asked.

Beffica glared again for a moment, knowing full well Cromdo knew what she wanted.

"I need your help." she about hissed out through her teeth.

"I'm not hearing the magic phrase." Cromdo said.

"Ugh, don't make me say it." Beffica groaned.

Cromdo smirked. Beffica sighed.

"I need your help...please." Beffica said.

"Ah, that's the word. Alright, I'll help you." Cromdo said.

Maybe Cromdo was letting Beffica off easy, he thought. But then Beffica would owe him. Or at least maybe back down on the whole snooping on him thing.

The search was taking them a bit outside of the town. And there was still no sign of the lost doll.

As they searched around the area Cromdo and Beffica were silent at first. Neither were exactly interested in talking to the other. They did not get along after all. What would a conversation do except lead to a arguemeant?

Eventually the silence got to be too much though. Cromdo spoke first.

"What's your problem with Filbo exactly?" Cromdo asked.

Beffica kept her gaze ahead. 

"No reason." she said.

"Come on. You have to have some reason." Cromdo said.

After a moment Beffica replied to Cromdo.

"A guy that nice has to be hiding something. Grumpus's like that always do." Beffica said.

"What makes you say that?" Cromdo asked.

"Experience." Beffica said.

Cromdo glanced at Beffica from the corner of his eye.

"Far be it for me to be the one to be at all trusting of others, but I don't think Filbo is a bad guy even in secret. Kind of a bumbler but not bad." Cromdo said.

Beffica frowned.

"I've seen that not matter in so many cases." Beffica mumbled.

Cromdo stayed silent. He had just gotten a look into Beffica that was very rare. One that revealed a bit of Beffica's way of thinking.

It almost made him feel somewhat bad for her. He would never say that to her but he did think it.

"There's no sign of it." Cromdo complained after a good fifteen minutes.

Beffica groaned.

"Just great. I don't understand it." Beffica said. "How could it not be anywhere around here. It's not like it could had walked up and left."

"Got to be missing something." Cromdo said. "Maybe if we-"

"Wait." Beffica said, zeroing in on a bush.

Before Cromdo could say anything more Beffica picked something from one of the leaves of the bush.

"Did you find it?" Cromdo asked.

"No. But I think I found a sign of it. That looks like a tuft of fiber from yarn." Beffica said.

"How can you tell?" Cromdo asked.

"It's the same color yarn of the doll, I'm pretty sure." Beffica said.

Cromdo shrugged.

"Not like we have any other clues to go on." he said.

Beffica's sharp gaze caught onto another tuft of fiber on a bush a little further out.

"There's more!" Beffica cried.

There was indeed a bit of a trail that Beffica had picked up on. Beffica moved quickly from fiber clue to fiber clue.

Cromdo had to run to keep up with Beffica. 

"Slow down!" Cromdo cried. "I signed up for searching, not running!"

Beffica didn't reply. She was too focused on following this trail.

Eventually the trail ended. 

"There! I see it!"" Cromdo cried.

Cromdo pointed towards a small clearing. The doll was on the grass, left there as if just dropped.

"Oh thank goodness!" Beffica cried.

She ran over to the doll, picking it up and inspecting it.

"As expected some of the yarn fibers are a little rough. But other then that it's not beyond repair or dirty." Beffica said.

"One question though..How did it get out here?" Cromdo asked.

That was a good question actually. Beffica was trying to think of a answer when a angry Bunger ambled into view.

"Ah. That explains that." Cromdo said.

"Um. hi there little Bunger. I'm just going to take this back, okay?" Beffica said, carefully moving back.

The Bunger ;et out a angry "Bunger!" and charged.

"Run run run!" Beffica screamed.

Cromdo didn't even complain about more running. He was already running back towards town. Beffica was close behind.

The two Grumpus's ran for what felt like forever, hoping the Bunger would give up and stop chasing them. That did not seem to be happening. This Bunger was persistent. 

"Towards the rocks!" Cromdo yelled.

Beffica followed after Cromdo to a rocky area. Cromdo was attempting to scale said rocky area. Beffica, realizing Cromdo could not do such a action easily and quickly on his own, boosted Cromdo up. This gave the Bunger time to get closer. Dangerously close.

"Grab my paw!" Cromdo cried from the top, reaching out.

Beffica did. It felt like a eternity as Cromdo pulled and Beffica tried to grab for the top of the rocks. The Bunger charged once more.

At the very last moment it seemed, Beffica was pulled up onto the rocks. The Bunger slammed face first into the rock.

With Beffica safely up on the rocks Cromdo laid down.

"Need.. to catch my breath a bit-" he wheezed. "Boy... I need to exercise a bit or something."

"That... was close." Beffica said, a bit out of breath herself.

Cromdo was too busy catching his breath to reply. Though he would of course agree with her.

The Bunger meanwhile was very much stumbling after that collision with the rock.

"That's what you get!" Beffica yelled at the Bunger.

"Yeah!" Cromdo said with a slight wheeze. "Don't mess with us."

The Bunger continued to stumble as it walked away.

The Bunger safely gone and the doll found and in hand, Beffica and Cromdo headed back to town.

"Great!" Beffica said, approaching Filbo's hut. "It looks like Filbo's not home."

Saying that out loud seemed to be tempting fate as when Beffica entered the hut she heard a familar voice.

"Beffica? Cromdo? What are you doing?" Filbo asked.

Beffica nearly jumped at Filbo's sudden voice.

So close to have pulled off returning the doll to it's place without being found out. She and Cromdo turned to face Filbo, who only looked confused. At least he didn't seem suspicious, even if Beffica's expression probably should be causing some suspicion. 

Especially when Filbo saw that one of his dolls was in Beffica's hand.

"And why do you have one of my dolls?" Filbo asked.

"Oh well.. I" Beffica started to say.

"Beffica was just returning your doll after cleaning it." Cromdo spoke up.

Both Beffica and Filbo looked to Cromdo. Beffica hid her shock at Cromdo speaking up well.

"That's really nice. But why did the doll need to be cleaned up?" Filbo asked.

"Some Bugsnax got into your home and ran off with it!" Cromdo said. "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it happen myself. Beffica went right after it though. And I went after them. Of course I was the one who wrestled the Bugsnax to the ground and got the doll back. But after all that the doll got dirty. Beffica suggested cleaning it. And then we had to wait for it to dry after that."

Beffica could hardly believe how quickly and easily Cromdo had mixed in a bit of the truth with some lies. And that he had put Beffica in a positive light in that lie.

Now would Filbo buy it?

The blue Grumpus looked between the two a moment. A moment that felt far too long. 

Then he smiled.

"Thank you so much. Both of you." Filbo said. "That was really nice of you. 

Beffica managed a smile back at Filbo and then handed the doll back to Filbo.

"There you are. Nice and safe." Beffica said.

Filbo, still smiling went to put the doll back in it's proper place.

Now that Beffica and Cromdo were alone, Cromdo smirked and looked to Beffica.

"You owe me." Cromdo said.

"Yeah, yeah. I got that." Beffica said.

Cromdo was fine with that answer and started to walk off. Beffica spoke up.

"Cromdo... I don't say this kind of thing often but... thanks." Beffica said.

Cromdo took the rare acknowledgement of gratitude with silence. Smug silence but still silence. 

"Next time, call someone who can run better though if you need to run from a Bugsnax." Cromdo said.

"You could had done worse. Your wheezing wasn't THAT loud." Beffica said with her own smirk.

The two laughed.

Not quite hearing but witnessing the conversation and laughing was Triffany. She looked to Wambus who was repairing a farming tool.

"Hey, are Beffica and Cromdo getting along?" she asked.

"Nah, couldn't be." Wambus said.


End file.
